The Waning of the Moon
by Katinka Inga Bogananana
Summary: lucius malfoy comes upon a change of heart, but to horrible consequences...violence and torture warning....R&R! UPDATED!!! ch. 7! rah rah rah
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first fic. I wanted a story to torture good ol' Lucius. Don't ask why I just did ok! And for the disclaimer stuff, I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE!!!!I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THE STORY EITHER!  
  
The cold air made Lucius Malfoy shiver. Quietly he rose and walked toward the window of his study.  
  
He was in high spirits. His wife was no where to be seen, his son was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts so Draco couldn't complain to him about that Potter boy, and of course, Voldemort had returned to power.  
  
For a moment Lucius gazed about his land. He could see everything from here. The green grass, the tall trees and beautiful hills surrounding.  
  
Another breeze played with his light blonde hair. He began to shut the window as a terrible shriek danced upon the air.  
  
Lucius was very shocked. He could have sworn he had heard that voice before. Then it hit him: Narcissa.  
  
He quickly apparated down to the front step of his manor and looked for a sign of were the scream had some from. He saw movement near the courtyard and ran. There was another scream, this time louder. He was getting close.  
  
Lucius stopped. He saw Voldemort standing there with a dagger in his hand. Then he looked over and saw his wife lying on the grass, blood covering her face.  
  
"NARCISSA!!!" Lucius screamed.  
  
Voldemort looked over at him, pulled out his wand and growled "Petrificus Totalus!!"  
  
Lucius couldn't move. He then watched in horror as he saw Voldemort slash at Narcissa with his dagger.  
  
"NO," she screamed, "Lucius!! Help me!!! Please help me!!"  
  
Lucius felt tears build behind his immobile eyes.  
  
Voldemort crouched down and gouged the dagger into her abdomen multiple times, turning the blade as he violently ripped it out again.  
  
She screamed again and again with each fresh wound.  
  
Voldemort stopped. He wanted her to suffer as he died. He then muttered the counter curse to the body bind spell.  
  
Lucius ran straight to Narcissa, but Voldemort stopped him.  
  
"You know this is your fault Lucius," he said as he wiped the dagger clean. "If only you had been more loyal to me perhaps you could have saved her. "Also I will expect more constancy from now on, or else you son will be next."  
  
He turned to curse Voldemort, but he was gone.  
  
Lucius ran to his wife who was writhing in pain.  
  
There was a grisly gash spreading across her face diagonally from beneath her eye to her chin. Her whole front was draped in blood. Lucius looked deep into her sad eyes and said, "It'll be alright, you'll be okay."  
  
"Lucius." blood poured from her mouth like crimson tears. "Lucius I lo--" Narcissa Malfoy's eyes glazed over and she died.  
  
Lucius held her in is arms and wept. It was his fault!! He could have saved her if only he hadn't of been such a coward.  
  
"I love you," he sobbed.  
  
He sat there not knowing what to do.  
  
Anger started building up inside of him. Voldemort should have killed him. It should have been me, he thought. I was the one who Voldemort was angry at! I was the one too cowardly to admit that I was a Death Eater and return to him. Hot tears ran rivers down face.  
  
Lucius then screamed in anguish, he wanted nothing more than his wife to be alive.  
  
"Draco," he whispered to himself. He had forgotten about his son and how he would have to be the one to tell him.  
  
"DAMMIT!" he yelled getting to his feet. "Why did it have to be this way?"  
  
He paused, and then slowly he knew what he had to do.  
  
************************  
  
The musky scent of the night air filled his nostrils as he walked forward. He felt sweat drip down his face. Stopping he removed his mask and wiped his brow.  
  
It is time he thought.  
  
He looked at the figure before him. No wonder he was sweating. Voldemort was after all, someone who shouldn't be toyed with.  
  
Voldemort noticed the decrease of footsteps and stopped.  
  
"Lucius," he started, "why have you stopped? We have yet to reach our destination."  
  
Lucius looked terrified. He was sweating profusely and shaking like there was no tomorrow.  
  
He pulled off the black hooded cloak that hung over his robes.  
  
Voldemort slowly realized what was happening. A crooked grin spread across his snake like face.  
  
"So Lucius you are a coward!" He laughed grimly. "You are leaving the Death Eaters and betraying your master. Though this really doesn't surprise me since you were a bloody fool from the beginning."  
  
"I--," Lucius was cut short by a heavy blow to his jaw. He staggered backward.  
  
Voldemort took this opportunity to hit Lucius again, this time in the stomach.  
  
He watched in pleasure as Lucius retched. Then slowly come back to his senses. Voldemort sneered smugly as Lucius spit blood from his mouth.  
  
Lucius pulled out his wand only to be stopped by the disarming spell uttered only moments before.  
  
The wand flew from his hand and Lucius was launched off the ground. He landed painfully on his leg and heard a terrible CRACK! He moaned at the pain in his leg. He almost vomited when he saw bone protruding from his shin.  
  
Lucius closed his eyes, starting to regret his decision. All thoughts were ripped away from him as he felt himself being lifted by the collar of his robes.  
  
Next he saw ropes flying from Voldemort's wand. They wrapped around his body binding him to a near by tree.  
  
Lucius starred coldly into the eyes of his new nemesis. Knowing what was about to happen he closed his eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Agony like nothing Lucius had ever felt coursed through his veins like thousands of jagged knives stabbing at every part of his body. He wanted it to end, a minutes seeming like hours. He could barely hear Voldemort cackling. This is when he realized he was screaming.  
  
When it stopped Lucius' breathing was hash and in short bursts. His head hung limply.  
  
Voldemort grabbed Lucius roughly by the jaw. Lucius' eyes rolled a little as his face was jerked forward.  
  
"I will give you a chance to live if you renounce you decision and if you plead for my forgiveness." Voldemort's cold lifeless voice was hardly noticeable; the blood pounding in Lucius' ears was all he could really take notice of.  
  
Oddly enough Lucius started laughing. Voldemort looked much taken aback when he did this.  
  
"I will never!" Lucius Cried. "I was a 'bloody fool'. And you know why Tom? I joined you." He said this with so much malice that Voldemort was even more stunned than before.  
  
However, Voldemort wasn't shocked for long. His facial expression turned from wide-eyed to livid in seconds. Lucius had never seen the Dark Lord burning with so much ire.  
  
"CRUCIO!!"  
  
This time Lucius didn't howl in pain. He stared directly into Voldemort's eyes as the unbearable pain tore through his being.  
  
It stopped and Lucius slumped into the tree and ropes.  
  
He felt his left arm wretched from where it had been hanging limply. Lucius tried to fight back but he was weakened by the two curses.  
  
Voldemort muttered something and lifted his wand. Heat radiated from it as he held it in front of Lucius. As the heat intensified Lucius' fears did just that. He cringed, not knowing what was going to become of him by the end of this torture.  
  
Voldemort lifted Lucius' sleeve to his elbow. They both stared at the Dark Mark on Lucius' arm.  
  
Lucius watched in horror as the tip of the want was lowered to his pale skin. As the wand made contact his skin instantly burned and melted.  
  
Lucius clenched his teeth together as Voldemort ran the wand around the edge of the tattoo, then moving inwards, pressing deep into the flesh. He writhed in pain as the skin melted and shifted.  
  
In spite of himself he screamed in agony. Voldemort just howled with laughter and started pressing harder.  
  
Soon there was no longer a Dark Mark, a memory now, which had been mutated into hideous burn.  
  
Voldemort was more than pleased with the result of the night and handed Lucius his wand. Then he cut Lucius' bonds and let him fall heavily to the wet grass. Voldemort kicked him hard in the ribs. Snaps of bone polluted the air.  
  
"I am not done with you yet." Then Voldemort kicked Lucius in the head, blood trailed from his blonde hair. "For tonight though, yes." With that Voldemort apparated from the scene leaving Lucius to suffer.  
  
Though Lucius didn't suffer long as he fell unconscious shortly after Voldemort had left.  
  
So what do you think? Please review! Good, bad whatever I just need input!!! Thankee in advance.  
  
Asiubfugio!!!! 


	2. Old Faces

A/N: Chapter 2!!! OK, OK. I AM REALLY HYPER!!! OK THIS IS DA HEALING CHAPPIE!!!! DON'T WORRY ALL YOU SADISTS TORTURE IS A'COMMIN'!!! ALSO ALL YOU DRACO FANS, HE WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTERS OK? JUST BE PATIENT!! THE LITTLE BLONDE BOY IS COMING!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...I make no money, blah, blah, blah!!! I own the storyline. THAT'S ALL!!!! I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on! All I own is Lucius sweet beautiful Luc...I mean NOTHING!! I own nothing!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ch 2  
  
Lucius awoke suddenly. The first thing he noticed was the excruciating pain in his left arm. He winced. Then he noticed that he was no longer lying on the soft grass but on a small bed. He couldn't quite figure out where he was as his head ached and the room swirled and came in and out of focus.  
  
He blinked. This place seemed so familiar yet he could put his finger on it. As Lucius sat up he noticed another thing, his leg was almost completely healed save for a small wound where the bone had penetrated. Also the ribs that had been broken the night before were now healed  
  
Footsteps broke the dead silence. Lucius moaned as each dull 'clunk' pounded in his head. Now he heard someone yelling, actually screaming, in rage.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!?" Raged the male voice. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE!!!!"  
  
A calmer voice answered, "He was near dead! You can't possibly think I would leave a man to die like that! Or let alone die at all!"  
  
Lucius was a little surprised they were talking about him and by the fact that both of those voices seemed oddly familiar. If only his brain wasn't so fried from the torture he had faced last night. He couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. This was horribly frustrating.  
  
The footsteps were now very near. Lucius turned to look at the door. Two men entered. One about his age and the other terribly old.  
  
"Severus?" Lucius croaked. He finally realized where he was, the infirmary at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Severus Snape gave Lucius a hard look and failed to answer. He simply rolled his eyes and brushed his greasy black hair from his pale face.  
  
Now the older man spoke. Albus Dumbledore. "Lucius, last night I found unconscious and almost dead so naturally I brought you here," his bright blue eyes looked over his half-moon spectacles with an eerie intensity. "Severus, however, seems to think this was not prudent."  
  
"Why?" Lucius felt quite juvenile when he asked this.  
  
"Because, Lucius you are sided with Voldemort. People who are with the Dark Lord are enemies to the school," answered Snape coolly.  
  
Lucius looked almost ashamed as he gazed at his left forearm. "Not anymore," he said so quietly that it was heard by no one but himself.  
  
"Pardon?" Dumbledore said this very kindly as if Lucius was a small wounded child.  
  
"I have no longer decided to side with him. I have relieved myself from the position of Voldemort's henchman. I am done with him...forever."  
  
"A lie," snapped Snape, "he is most obviously deceiving us Headmaster!"  
  
"No I think not Severus. I believe that Mr. Malfoy hear is telling us the truth." Then Dumbledore smiled softy at Lucius.  
  
At this moment their conversation was rudely interrupted by an older woman entering the room.  
  
"Headmaster, I asked you to tell me at once if the patient was awake!!" She scolded.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry Madam Pomfrey," stated Dumbledore, "I just wanted a word with Lucius."  
  
"Well if you are finished I would like to examine the patient now!"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and signaled Snape to follow him. The left the hospital wing quietly and closed the door behind them.  
  
Lucius watched as Madam Pomfrey undid the bandages on his arm. The burn looked horrible, a raw crimson. He whimpered slightly as she spread a thick orange paste onto to the wound.  
  
"Oh hush! You are a grown man", she said shortly.  
  
Lucius' urge to hit her hard in the face was rising. Instead he simply glared at her.  
  
"Jesus! You haven't changed a bit!" She then gave him the honor of a sharp smack across the back of his head.  
  
She left Lucius fuming. Shortly she returned will a small bottle and a goblet. She poured a miniscule amount in and handed the glass to him. He gulped it down quickly and gagged at the horrid taste.  
  
"Aug. That's horrible!!!"  
  
"Well it will get rid of that headache I suspect you have."  
  
Soon the room was spinning softly and Lucius fell into an uneasy sleep. 


	3. A Softened Soul

A/N: ok chapter three! I am really proud of this, sorry I sound conceded but I really, really am proud!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius pulled his robes over his shirt. He was fully healed except for that burn; the pain seemed to increase everyday. He didn't worry about it though, Lucius was sure it would start getting better soon.  
  
He walked out of the infirmary and into the empty corridor. It was so quite it was eerie. Lucius didn't like it. It made him nervous. So nervous in fact that he jumped a foot in the air when a student exited a classroom.  
  
"Father," said the student, "what are you doing here?" It was Draco.  
  
Lucius said nothing. He just gazed at his son, and then he walked forward. Draco obviously thought that Lucius was going to hurt him and started backing away.  
  
"Draco," Lucius started, "Please don't. I want to tell you something." Draco stopped and looked intently at his father who looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Draco I--," Lucius stuttered. Draco looked shocked and started paying attention to his father. He never stutters, he thought. This must really be important.  
  
"Draco I love you. I may not say it but I do and--". Lucius stopped. Someone had placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Lucius turned around to look at who that hand belonged to. Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy..I need to have a word with you..it is very important," Fudge said quietly. " Follow me..."  
  
Lucius sighed and reluctantly followed. He gave Draco a small wave.  
  
Draco was almost sad to see his father leave. Almost. It was true he did love his father but he couldn't immediately like him. Maybe later he would talk to him, he thought about it as walked back into the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius continued to follow Fudge until they reached an empty classroom. Lucius felt that something wasn't right. Like Fudge was up to something. "Now Lucius, Dumbledore has told me that you are in fact a Death Eater." Fudge looked at him coldly. "You have been lying to the Ministry for years! I am furious! I can't believe that I actually trusted you, even befriend you," his face was now livid. "This is it! No Azkaban for you! Oh no! You are finished!" "Fudge, I am done with all that! I have nothing to do with Voldemort anymore," Fudge cringed at the mention of Voldemort's name. "Please, you have to listen to me! I--" Lucius stopped as he saw three Dementors enter the room. "No.no you wouldn't." "I would Lucius," said Fudge. "Get him," he commanded the tall hooded creatures. Lucius backed away from the creatures. He searched his robes for his wand. He was too nervous to even think about any movement he made. His mind was blank. He started moving faster. He looked a round. Fudge was guarding the door with another Dementor at his side. Lucius backed into a window. He looked out of it. Damn, he thought, too high! I have no way out! And where the hell is my wand? Then it hit him; his wand was in the infirmary. Now all three Dementors had surrounded him. Lucius started breathing heavily. He had no where to run. One of the creatures removed its hood and Lucius saw the gaping hole that was its mouth. It now moved closer to him, outreaching its dead hands toward his face. The Dementor grabbed his face and pulled it forward. Lucius fought back as much as he could. He kicked the first Dementor as hard a possible. The Dementor let go him and recoiled. Now the two other creatures picked him up and slammed him into the wall. Lucius tried fighting back but the Dementors had unnerving strength. Now the first one glided forward. Even though its face was featureless Lucius could tell it was angry. The angered Dementor grabbed Lucius' face roughly and lowered its mouth. Lucius flailed his legs landing kicks whenever possible. Its mouth was now a mere inch from Lucius. He could feel its dead breath upon his face. At this moment the door was launched of its hinges and into the air along with Fudge. He landed unconscious a few meters from the door. Dumbledore stood there with his wand ready. As soon as the dust and chips of wood settled, he ran straight to the Dementors. "EXPECTUM PATRONUS!!!" The Dementors scattered, dropping Lucius onto the hard marble floor.  
  
Lucius got up as fast as he could. He was in awe of the situation.  
  
"RUN," Dumbledore yelled and tossed Lucius his wand.  
  
Lucius ran as quickly as he could to the door. He could here the Dementors chasing after him. He quickened his pace. He would rather die then have his soul sucked out of him.  
  
Soon Lucius reached the grounds and headed to the Forbidden Forest. The students who were in Care of Magical Creatures gawked at him as he sped by. Lucius didn't care. He wanted to get away.  
  
Lucius reached the forest and kept running. He didn't care where he ended up. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He was loosing everything. His life was falling apart. He had lost his wife; the Ministry of Magic wanted him dead, well as close to dead as possible, and his son.Lucius didn't think that Draco loved him at all.  
  
He stopped as he felt a familiar burning behind his eyes. I will not cry, he thought, I will not cry. Hot tears fell from his grey eyes.  
  
He walked over to a tree and rested. Lucius let the tears come. He didn't care anymore. He needed to cry, badly.  
  
"No where to run is there Lucius?" The cold voice sent shivers down Lucius' spine.  
  
Lucius looked at Voldemort and started backing away. He tripped over a tree root and into a dead end. Lucius swallowed hard.  
  
"Oh well isn't this going to be fun?"  
  
Lucius couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. He knew what Voldemort could do; he had seen it with his own two eyes.  
  
Voldemort pulled him to his feet. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" Voldemort looked at him with his snake like eyes.  
  
"I will kill you," Lucius whispered. "I will make you suffer! You killed my wife! You made my life miserable!" Lucius paused to breathe, he was loosing his composure. "YOU BASTARD!!! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Tears started pouring from his eyes. They were tears of pure hatred for Voldemort. Lucius started shaking.  
  
His breathing became rigid and forced. He lunged at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort was, however, expecting this and merely stepped to the side letting Lucius fall painfully to his knees.  
  
Lucius got up slowly, as if not to agitate his bloodied knees.  
  
"It is not wise to run like a mad man at me."Said Voldemort calmly, giving Lucius a strange look.  
  
Lucius chuckled.  
  
"What are you laughing about fool?"  
  
Lucius just laughed harder, looking utterly insane. He grabbed at a stitch in his side. Now he was hysterical and he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
Voldemort looked at Lucius; shock was evident in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Y-you want t-t-to know why I- I'm l-laughing," Lucius said holding back more fits of uncontrolled laughter. "I am laughing because I don't care! I don't give rat's ass what you do to me!" He laughed more, thoroughly increasing Voldemort's ire. "You've ruined my life as much as possible.I mean how could you make it any more horrible than it already is?" As soon as the words left his mouth Lucius knew the answer.  
  
"Apparently, Lucius, you have forgotten your son. What was his name? Draco?"  
  
Lucius said nothing; if Voldemort really would kill Draco then he truly would have nothing. What if the only why to save his life was.  
  
"No." Lucius looked at Voldemort, his grey eyes widening with shock. "I will not allow you to take him as a Death Eater. I-I forbid it!"  
  
"That sounded like an order, Malfoy. And from what I remember people do not give me orders." Voldemort's eyes glinted in the dark twilight of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"You will allow me to take him. That is, of course, if you want him to live past his fifteenth birthday. I suppose if you wanted to sacrifice yourself.but that would be rather pointless would it not? Of course I would take him anyway once you were out of the way.  
  
"It amazes me how one of my most avid followers has now become one of my worst enemies, well after Dumbledore and those bloody Potters.  
  
"So the question is, Malfoy, do you want your son to live?"  
  
Lucius took a shuddering breath. "Yes, but not this way. You cannot take him. That's final. "  
  
"Is it? Is it really final? Because the way I see it, it's far from over." 


	4. Something to Live For

A/N: Chapter 4!!!!! Yes, yes, I have many plans now.ok yes so please r&r. (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, cept Lucius.THAT'S WHAT I SAID NOTHING!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voldemort walked towards Lucius, a horrible crooked grin spreading across his ugly face.  
  
He raised wand and pointed it at Lucius who stood frozen.  
  
"Imperio," said Voldemort with an odd tone to his voice.  
  
Lucius felt nothing but pure relaxation. He didn't want this feeling to end. all thoughts were stripped from his mind. It was.pure bliss.  
  
A cold voice cut through the silence  
  
.let him join us.  
  
Lucius was about to say yes..  
  
.let Draco join us.  
  
No, I don't think so, it sounds like a horrible thing to do, said a voice in the back of Lucius' mind.  
  
.let him join us!  
  
Why, isn't he my son?  
  
.damn it Malfoy, let him join us!  
  
No.  
  
..let HIM!  
  
No.  
  
.LET HIM YOU BLOODY FOOL!!  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Lucius breathed hard, aware he wasn't in the dreamlike trance anymore.  
  
Voldemort looked ready to kill. His fists were clenched, his teeth were grinding together. "Now you will truly pay Malfoy! I will kill you and then your son!" He laughed coldly.  
  
"I do think that you have had enough of the Cruciatus Curse, you did take that rather well. Better that you wife"  
  
Lucius felt his heart pounding against his ribs. He slowly put his hand inside his robes while Voldemort laughed to himself.  
  
Quickly he raised his wand and send green sparks into the air, he knew that he would need help. Lucius desperately hoped somebody had seen.  
  
Surprisingly Voldemort had not noticed Lucius doing this. The blonde took this moment to curse Voldemort. He waved his wand and quietly aimed it at him.  
  
A streak of lightning blue erupted from Lucius' wand hitting the dark Lord squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet  
  
Lucius ran; he knew he was being a coward but right now that's all he could do.  
  
Then he heard it, the unmistakable cry of a stunning spell.  
  
As if in slow motion Lucius turn around and cried, "PROTEGO!" Lucius shield spell would have been perfect if he had done it half a second earlier. But instead of being stunned the two spells combined, exploded and sent him spinning through the air.  
  
Lucius lay on his stomach, wincing and groaning. He felt a hand grasp his forearm. Lucius cried out in pain. The burn on his arm is stung and throbbed. He wrenched his arm from Voldemort, pulled up his sleeve and gasped at what he saw. The burn had turned a horrible bright colour, like molten lava. It was smoldering now, thin wisps of smoke rose from the wound into the night air.  
  
Voldemort grabbed Lucius's platinum hair and pull harshly upwards bringing Lucius to his feet. He however, did not let go of the blonde's hair. Instead he lead Lucius's head roughly into a near by tree.  
  
Voldemort pulled Lucius's head back and look at his face. His eyes were slightly crossed and there was blood trailing from his nose.  
  
Voldemort threw Lucius to the ground, who fell limply on to his knees.  
  
Lucius stared at his hands; he knew his death was near. He had to face the inevitable. He sighed.  
  
Voldemort cried some magical words that Lucius didn't really understand. It was most likely Avada Kedavra. The spell hit him head on. But instead of dying he fell something wrap around him. Lucius was now being lifted off the ground. He looked a Voldemort who now was clenching his hands tight as if he was squeezing something..  
  
Then he felt it. At first the slight tightening around his body was hardly noticeable but now Lucius felt himself being squeezed painfully. He closed his eyes as he felt his newly healed ribs crack. His eyes rolled into the back of his as the tension became greater and greater. He cried out in pain. This was obviously what Voldemort had wanted because Lucius felt himself hitting the hard ground of the forest.  
  
Lucius gasped for air. He could barely breathe.  
  
"Stand up you filthy bastard," said Voldemort maliciously.  
  
Lucius didn't move, and even if he wanted to he couldn't. His legs had lost all feeling,  
  
"I said STAND UP!!" Voldemort flicked his wand and Lucius was pulled to his feet.  
  
Lucius staged backwards and braced himself with a tree. He could barely stand, and sharp pains pierced his chest with each intake of cold air. Voldemort smiled. "Well friend this shall be out last meeting. I am quite happy to say that I will never see you again," he said as he walked towards Lucius.  
  
Lucius tried to run but his legs wouldn't move. Voldemort got closer and closer. He pulled out a long dagger just as he reached Lucius.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Voldemort drove the dagger deeply into Lucius's stomach, right through to his back and into the tree.  
  
Lucius echoed a silent scream, and blood seeped from his lips. He groped the back of Voldemort's robes.  
  
Voldemort pulled away leaving the dagger in Lucius's wounded body.  
  
"Farewell," laughed Voldemort as he walked deeper into the forest, vanishing from sight.  
  
Lucius places his quivering hands onto the hilt and pulled it carefully from his body. He moaned horribly as the sharp edges of the knife separated more of his body from the other.  
  
He staggered forward and fell to the ground, hitting his brow on a sharp root. Lucius slowly rolled to his back as blood streamed from his head, back, mouth and stomach. His life was leaving quickly, but Lucius was in so much pain he wanted his life to end at that very moment.  
  
He heard heavy footsteps.  
  
It's too late now..  
  
They quickened.  
  
Why must you disturb me? I wish to die in peace.  
  
"OH LORD!!!"  
  
Lucius groaned as he felt himself lifted carefully off the ground. He looked to see who was carrying him. Hagrid?  
  
"H-H-Hagrid? Wha-?"  
  
"Quiet, save yer energy," came the husky reply.  
  
Lucius moaned and closed his eyes. He wondered why he wasn't dead. Maybe all the potions that were pumped into him before had saved his life.  
  
"Where--?"  
  
"To the castle, Dumbledore'll help yeh. Great man Dumbledore."  
  
Lucius opened his mouth to say 'why' but Hagrid answered his unasked question.  
  
"I'm helpin' yeh 'cause it's the righ' thing to do. I know before I tended to hate you Malfoys bu' Dumbledore says yer changin' and I'll believe 'im. Besides it's wrong to leave someone to die out here."  
  
"Who, who.told.you.I.was.here," gasped Lucius. His lips were now coated in blood along with his robes. His eyes were slightly glazed and his skin was paler that usual. He blink blood from his grey eyes.  
  
"Well, I saw the sparks, so I decided to ask Dumbledore what they were and he said it'd be you and that I should go get yeh. An' stop talkin'!!! Yer gonna kill yerself if yeh keep jabberin' away like this!!!"  
  
"What if I don't want to live?"  
  
"What is it yer talkin' 'bout Malfoy?"  
  
"I.I have no reason to live.why don't you just.let me die," Said Lucius painfully.  
  
"Sure yeh have summat to live for! Yeh have Draco!"  
  
Lucius stared at the full moon. Draco.yes.then I will live.for him.I will live for my son.  
  
Lucius closed his eyes with a new cause for life burning within him. He would live now, for Draco, the only thing he had left. 


	5. Conciquences

A/N: Chapter five. Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I am in a slump. ARGH! Any ways hope you like!!!! Please R&R!!!! DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own nothing.*sigh* Well the plot is mine. The characters belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. blah, blah, blah.  
  
*************************  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"LUCIUS!!!"  
  
Lucius awoke with his head pounding. He moaned. He had no idea where he was, he could barely see. The blonde realized that he was sitting a cushy chair. Suddenly he felt a burning in his throat and bent over the side of the chair. He retched then vomited.  
  
Lucius felt a hand on his back. How had he not realized there were people here? He straightened up and wiped off his mouth and looked at the old kind face that was smiling at him.  
  
Lucius tried to speak but his voice chose not to work. Instead s faint gurgling sound was emitted.  
  
"Lucius, I am glad to see that you are awake," said Dumbledore, his light blue eyes glinting.  
  
Lucius nodded and then said quietly, "Why, why am I here? Why am I not dead? Why-" Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet Lucius.  
  
"You are not dead because I have healed your wound as much as I could. And you are here because I must ask you what happened tonight, well more importantly where Voldemort went."  
  
Lucius sighed; he was very reluctant about telling Dumbledore what had happened. He heard some shuffling at the back of the room. Lucius turned around. Severus. There he stood in the shadows looking like some specter. Lucius saw his lip curl. Guilt and anger poured into Lucius's soul. He remembered what happened sixteen years ago.  
  
******  
  
1979  
  
Lucius sat there tapping the table nervously. His mask was making is face sweat and the hooded cloak he was wearing was far too hot for the middle of July.  
  
"Would you stop that horrible tapping? It's driving me crazy Malfoy," hissed Voldemort.  
  
Lucius stopped and looked across the room to another Death Eater. Snape. He had to lose the fact that they were friends. He hated it, pretending the only person he had called a friend to be nothing.  
  
He sighed. He felt so horrible. When Severus had been admitted into the Death Eater it was he who had initiated him with the Cruciatus Curse. And now, after what Severus had done, he would have to do it again, but to his death.  
  
Severus had betrayed Voldemort by going to Dumbledore, he had been offered a teaching job, and of course, he accepted.  
  
Lucius had wished that his friend hadn't of been so stupid! Anger clouded his mind. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill his best friend.  
  
"It is time Lucius," said Voldemort, "for you to get rid of that piece of shit."  
  
Lucius breathed heavily and said, "Come on Sev-I mean Snape."  
  
Severus got up slowly and followed Lucius into a grassy courtyard. They stood face to face, about ten feet away from each other. Lucius pulled of his mask with a gloved hand, and flicked his long blonde hair from his fair face.  
  
"I don't want to do this Severus."  
  
"It's too late! You already lost my friendship! You ratted me out! You might as well finish the job by killing me!"  
  
"I NEVER RATTED YOU OUT," roared Lucius. "YOU ACTUALLY WOULD THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT TO.TO A FRIEND?" Lucius's temper was short these days, and it took only something small to set him off. But it was true; Lucius had never told Voldemort what Severus was doing. To be perfectly honest he didn't even know until Voldemort had told him that Severus was to be executed.  
  
"Lies.all lies! Why would I believe you?"  
  
"Because.Because.I'm your friend"  
  
Severus smiled, "correction, you were my friend."  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Severus screamed and fell to all fours. Tears formed in his eyes. Lucius topped when he saw this. He didn't want to hurt him.  
  
Lucius ran forward and dropped to his knees just in front of Snape. "Go," he whispered. "Severus Disapparate! Go now!"  
  
Severus just looked at him and spat in Lucius's face, "I don't need your pity!"  
  
"You have to get out of here!" He wiped the spit from his eye.  
  
Severus gave Lucius a cold look and vanished leaving a small cloud of smoke where he was just seconds before.  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
Lucius looked over at Voldemort. "Yes, My Lord," he lied.  
  
"Where is his body?"  
  
"Um.I.I got rid of it. I used the vanishing spell."  
  
Voldemort looks over at the small wisps of smoke. His eyes narrowed. "YOU," he pointed his wand at Lucius! "You liar!!! CRUCIO!!!"  
  
Lucius cried and howled in pain. He gripped his head as if he was going to rip out his hair. He fell to his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs. The spell stopped and Lucius fell to all fours, twitching, and sweat falling from his brow.  
  
Voldemort kneeled down next to Lucius and said maliciously, "you won't be lying to me anymore will you Lucius?"  
  
Lucius groaned a response.  
  
"What do you say to me?" Lucius said nothing. Voldemort got up and kicked Lucius in the stomach, who then curled into a frail human ball.  
  
"YOU WON"T LIE TO ME AGAIN WILL YOU?" He kicked Lucius again.  
  
"NO!!! No, no," whimpered Lucius, "No."  
  
"Good now get up!!! You're going to help me find him!!!" Voldemort pulled Lucius by the neck of his robes and threw him forward. "Put that mask back on, I don't want to see your face."  
  
******  
  
"Maybe," Severus's voice cut through Lucius's thought like a sword," you should answer the headmasters question instead of staring into space."  
  
"Oh! Yes, well you see.Well the funny thing is I didn't see where he went. It was dark-"  
  
"I fail to see humor in that Malfoy," said Snape, becoming angry.  
  
Dumbledore cut in, "are you sure that you don't know where he is?"  
  
Lucius nodded, "I have no idea where he's gone-"  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T," cried Snape, "YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED YOU ARE STILL THE LIAR YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN!!!"  
  
Lucius stood up, his anger was obvious. "LOOK I NEVER LIED TO YOU!! NEVER!!!"  
  
"OH SHUT UP! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT YOU LIED TO ME!!!! YOU TOLD HIM!!! YOU'RE A LYING SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!"  
  
No one heard Dumbledore's protests. Snape and Lucius's arguing became louder.  
  
"I NEVER TOLD HIM!!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW!!! SO STOP BEING SUCH A BLOODY PRI- "A fist came in contact with Lucius right eye and he staggered backwards and tripped over a chair.  
  
"Bastard." Lucius felt his brow where a cut was bleeding profusely.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH," bellowed Dumbledore's deep voice. He pulled Lucius to his feet. Lucius had had enough of Snape and pounced, knocking Snape to the ground.  
  
Soon it was a flurry of fists. Dumbledore was now furious. "IMPEDIMENTIA!!!!" Both Lucius and Severus stopped instantly, frozen as they were.  
  
"COME NOW," said Dumbledore,"YOU ARE TWO GROWN MEN!!! THIS IS CHILDISH AND PATHETIC!!! NOW STOP THIS!!!" He waved his wand the spell ceased.  
  
Lucius and Snape both got the feet. If looks could kill they would both be dead.  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore, "now there are-"He was interrupted but a sharp knock the door of the office.  
  
"Open up Dumbledore," said a gruff voice.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door. There stood Mad-eye Moody and three other Aurors.  
  
"Alastor to what do I owe the visit?"  
  
"We're here to arrest Malfoy."  
  
"What?" Lucius backed into Dumbledore's deck as the Aurors entered the room,  
  
"Do not struggle Malfoy or we will have to use force."  
  
"Why am I being arrested? What did I-"  
  
"We have proof that you are a Death Eater, and for this crime you will be sent to Azkaban for the duration of your natural life," said the female Auror.  
  
"Alastor, I believe Lucius is no more a Death Eater than I."  
  
Severus made a noise of disagreement.  
  
"Yes Severus," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Headmaster we have no proof that Lucius isn't a Death Eater," He gave Lucius a very nasty look.  
  
"NO! I WON'T HAVE THIS! I AM NOT A DEATH EATER," cried Lucius who was now sweating. "Please."  
  
"You may not be a Death Eater now," started Severus Silkily, "but you were."  
  
Lucius's eyes widened. "DAMNIT SNAPE!!! I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND THAT IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? BY SELLING ME OUT?" Lucius stopped. He had just admitted to being a Death Eater. "Shit," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy, that is all the proof we need, "said Moody smugly.  
  
"NO!!!" Lucius through a random punch and hit one of the male Aurors, who fell to the floor with a thud. Lucius now was throwing more accurate punches, and hit another Auror. Moody dodged the platinum blonde's punches and slipped behind him. Mad-Eye raised his fist and slammed it hard into the back of Lucius's head.  
  
Lucius stopped flailing his arms. He swayed on his feet and if in slow motion he fell to his stomach and saw nothing but darkness. 


	6. Lies

A/N: This, my friends is chapter six. A chapter that never was going to happen, a chapter I had never expected to write at all. But it happened. And now you can read it and review it. Hehe I am proud. Big thanks to Elfee on this one! She made it a hell of a lot better! *hands Elfee Lucius standee, goes home with Legolas standee in bedroom, realizes that she gave Elfee the WRONG ONE!!! Chases after Elfee yelling,"NO!! I need my Luci!! LUCI!!!* Okay yeah that was odd Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!  
  
Anything in ~ are thoughts, just to let you know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, at all, nada, zip, zilch, and so on  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Snape watched as the Aurors dragged Lucius's limp body from the school grounds. He smiled coldly. Finally, he had his revenge.   
  
He watched as students slowly left the school for a Hogsmede visit. As Lucius regained consciousness, several students stopped and stared.   
  
Suddenly, Lucius sprung from his captors' hold, and rushed towards the lake.   
  
"Oh God!" cried a smaller student, catching only a glimpse as older and taller students pressed in to see what was happening. Of course, some of them recognized Lucius. Particularly the Slytherins.   
  
Lucius spun around, still moving backwards, but slower. He opened his mouth, and aimed his wand, and shouted two words that no one needed to hear.   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"   
  
Several of the students screeched, as a flash of green light erupted from his wand, and caught the female Auror square in the chest.   
  
She fell to the ground. Dead.   
  
Lucius stopped. His eyes were glued to the dead Auror. The killed Auror. The murdered Auror. His hands went limp, and his wand fell to the earth. He lowered his hands, and starred at them, terrified. None of the shouting, the scuffling, the screaming made its way to his ears. There was only him. Only him and the Auror.   
  
"STUPIFY!!"  
  
Three flashes of red hit Lucius in the torso and he soared through the air. There was a dull thud as he landed and smoke rose from his chest. ***   
  
Draco Malfoy watched from the stone steps as his father killed the Auror. His face was unreadable, like carved stone. He could feel his fellow students gaping at him.   
  
~He's a murderer. My father killed someone~   
  
He didn't even blink as he saw his father fly through the air. He didn't care; his father didn't love him. the feeling was mutual.   
  
He turned and walked back into the school without a second glance at his father.   
  
~Murderer! He's a bloody murderer~   
  
Draco's anger started to grow hotter with every step he took. He hoped Crabbe and Goyle weren't following him; he couldn't deal with them, not now.   
  
He was so mad he barely realized where he was going and he slammed into someone he could have done without seeing.   
  
"Watch where you're going Malfoy!"   
  
"Shut up Potter, I don't need this right now."   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Ron Weasley who stood laughing beside him.   
  
"What? Nothing to say about my scar?" questioned Harry, a quite annoying grin playing on his lips.  
  
"Come off it Potter." Draco muttered, and violently pushed him out of the way. He stalked off ignoring Ron's angry shouts.   
  
Finally he reached the Slytherin common room and charged passed some first years to his dormitory, ignoring their confused looks.   
  
Draco sat on his bed and stared at his hands. Silent tears streamed down his face.   
  
~He murdered someone . . . he doesn't love anyone, he couldn't . . . ~   
  
"But I do."  
  
*** Severus strolled down the corridors with the air of success in every step, a smug grin playing across his pale face.   
  
"Why so happy?"   
  
Severus started and turned around to see Sybil Trelawny giving him an odd look.   
  
"Oh just something that should have happened years ago did," answered Snape, a glint in his dark eyes.   
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy being sent to Azkaban. you held that grudge for so long."  
  
Severus's smile faded, "Wha-"   
  
"Don't pretend Severus. I know very well of what happened. I've always despised that Malfoy. He was too arrogant, too high on himself."   
  
Severus stared at her. He was so confused; nearly frightened.   
  
"That's why I had blamed him."   
  
"What?" Snape didn't understand what he was hearing. And the fact it was coming from Trelawny..   
  
"I was the one," she said. Severus tried to read her face. Pleasure, delight . . . was it longing? "I was the one who told the Dark Lord that you had gone to work at Hogwarts."   
  
"But, the Dark Lord-he told me it was Lucius-"   
  
"I placed a memory charm on him; I am rather good at those. I made him think it was Lucius.and he did.   
  
"But," she drew closer to Snape, "It was for you." She raised her head and brushed her lips against his. Severus eyes widened as she drew him into a long kiss. He closed his eyes and pushed her away. "No."   
  
"I've always loved you, Severus . . . I still do . . ."  
  
"No. you're horrible..I can't-you-you-no-NO!!!" He was breathing heavily; his thoughts were running a mile a minute.   
  
"But Severus, I did it for us, Malfoy never wanted me near you, and I had to get him out of the picture before we had a chance."   
  
"What-I-no-you're insane-"   
  
"You don't have Malfoy to protect you now, for some reason he thought my love for you was obsessive, that I would hurt you."   
  
Severus swallowed, "how long have you-"   
  
"Since I was 11, our first year at Hogwarts, and always will."  
  
"Sybil, I don't feel like that for you, the only feelings I have are as a colleague maybe a friend." He pondered over the friend bit, and even the colleague bit, quietly in the back of his mind.  
  
She smiled horribly, "I knew you never loved me but you will-"  
  
"You're disgusting! Keep away from me!!" He started walking quickly to his dungeon office.   
  
"SEVERUS YOU'LL LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU WILL!!!"   
  
He started running, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" When he reached his office he put as many locking charms on his door as possible. He sat down with his back to the door.  
  
He was in shock. She loved him. She was insane. And Lucius. . . he had never lied to him before . . . why hadn't he believed him then?   
  
~I am so stupid. How could I have doubted him? He was my best friend. ~  
  
Another sentence wanted to conclude that thought, but he wouldn't let it. He couldn't let himself think that . . . he had others . . . of course he did. But that thought continued to chide him beneath the surface.   
  
~He was my only friend . . . ~   
  
He put his face in his slender hands, his grimy black hair hanging over his pale face, and let out an exasperated sigh. His head pounded with all of the information he just received.   
  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Snape nervously, quickly regaining his look of authority.   
  
"Draco," came the muffled answer.   
  
"Malfoy?" Severus got to his feet and started removing all the charms he had put on the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" He looked at the light haired boy. It looked like, he had been..crying?   
  
"I'm here to talk. . .to talk about my father."   
  
****   
  
Draco sat looking at his tea anxiously. "He murdered that Auror.I couldn't believe it. . .I really didn't think he was like that. . .I mean I knew he was a Death Eater but I never thought he would kill someone. . ."   
  
Severus sighed, "For what its worth, I don't think he wanted to. I think that he just did it."   
  
Draco smiled weakly, "I hope you're right Professor." He looked down at his tea again.  
  
"What is it? Is there something else you want to tell me?" Severus' voice didn't sound all too friendly; this kind of thing was against his nature.   
  
Draco swallowed, "I have no one now," he said in a quiet voice, "no one."   
  
It pained Severus to see that hurt look on Draco's face; he had never thought Draco to be one to hurt so badly; it also amazed him how much that boy looked like Lucius. He smiled and said softly, "We'll get him out of there. Somehow we will. I promise." I hope, he thought cynically.   
  
"Well look at the time," he said as he looked at the clock and stood up. "You best get going for dinner."   
  
Draco stood up and headed towards the door. He paused and walked back to Snape.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
And after a second of standing before his potions teacher, Draco hugged him.   
  
Draco left the room with Severus standing there looking utterly shocked, as if he had been struck by lightning twice in a row. 


	7. Hell

A/N: yes chapter seven. Yeah that's all I have to say. OH YEAH! No one caught on to the lightning thing: "Severus standing there, looking utterly shocked, as if he had been struck by lightning twice in a row." Cuz Severus WAS struck by lightning twice. . . Draco and Trelawny. Wink Wink Nudge nudge . . . k yeah. . . Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucius! And I have changed him just enough to make in legal . . . he now wears pirate attire . . . heh heh heh heh . . . . . ************************************************************************  
  
Lucius slept in the dark cell huddled in a corner, resting his weak body against the cold rock. His breathing was peaceful, calm, as if he were somewhere happy . . . somewhere else. . .   
  
The rattling breath of a Dementor awoke Lucius from his only refuge. He looked over at the foul creature, which placed a small dish and a goblet near the steel bars of the door.   
  
Lucius ignored the small amount of food that had be left for him and closed his sorrow filled eyes.   
  
Though he had been in Azkaban for little more than three weeks, his appearance and demeanor had changed grievously.   
  
His once soft platinum blonde hair now hung limp and unkempt. His face looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks. His once sculpted build was becoming thinner and thinner from lack of food.   
  
Yet it was his eyes that had changed most. Once like glimmering silver, they had become a placid slate. No longer were they proud, but timid and tormented.   
  
He emitted a sound that was full of hate and pain. The only thing to get away from the sorrow that he constantly thought about was sleep, but even then he still dreamt about his murdered wife, his lost friendship with Snape, and. . . Something he hated to bear think about. . .   
  
He was a bad father. He knew it and hated it. He wanted anything to change the past, he wished . . . he wish he hadn't of been so cruel and heartless towards Draco. . .   
  
Lucius heard an icy cackling. He swung he head around searching for the laughter.   
  
~Just one of the other prisoners . . . that's all it was . . . ~   
  
He heard the laughter again. It sounded . . . it sounded like the voice was . . . in his head. . .  
  
~No. . . . It couldn't be in my head. . . I'm not crazy . . . ~   
  
{Not crazy . . . just . . . troubled}   
  
Lucius again searched for the source of the cold voice, but found nothing.   
  
{What do you search for, friend?}   
  
~what-who are you? ~   
  
{You don't need to know my name . . . you can trust me . . .}   
  
Lucius thought about this for a moment. He didn't like the sound of this. It confused and frightened him. A voice in his head that wasn't his own. A voice that answered his own ponderings and thoughts. It didn't sound right. . .   
  
"How can I trust you?" said Lucius aloud, "What do you-- "   
  
There was a loud crash and a female voice flowed down the corridors of Azkaban.   
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!!!"   
  
Lucius watched as a struggling woman flanked by two Dementors moved in front of his cell.   
  
One of the hooded creatures opened Lucius's chamber. The other shoved her roughly in with its putrid hands. The bars closed shut with a dreary clank.   
  
She quickly got up and started pulling at the steal bars. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! LET ME OUT FOR CHR-"   
  
"They won't come," said Lucius drowsily, "They never do." He crawled foreword and rested his head on between two poles.   
  
She looked at Lucius for a moment then asked, "How long have you been here?"   
  
"Three weeks . . . four days . . . Twenty one hours. . ." His mood seemed as if he was intoxicated, yet he was fully aware of surroundings.   
  
"Really . . . but you haven't gone . . . well . . . insane. . ."   
  
"No. . .It's not hard for me to stay sane. If I stay sane I see my son again. That is my goal."  
  
She ran her hand through the red curls that rested upon her head. She then walked to one of the walls and slide down resting her back against dripping stone.   
  
"I'm Richelle."   
  
Lucius looked up from a rock he was examining and replied groggily, "Lucius. . ."   
  
Richelle stared at him for a moment and said, "You're Lucius Malfoy aren't you?"   
  
"Right you are. . . "He answered staring at the pattern the stones made on the wall.   
  
She gave him a quizzical look and questioned, ". . . are you sure you haven't gone insane?"   
  
"Not insane . . . tired . . . hungry . . . I've not eaten in a week, you know? But I feel that it does me better to starve than eat the rubbish they feed here . . . though the water is quite refreshing. . ."   
  
"Ah. Might I ask why you are here?"   
  
"Yes you might. I am here for previously being a Death Eater . . . not one now I might add. Also, well never mind I'd rather not speak of it. But enough of me, why are you here?" Richelle blushed and got a sheepish looked on her pale skin, "well I kind of . . . sort of . . . ambushed someone important. . ."   
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow and a smirk spread across his lips, "Really, who?"   
  
She mumbled something incoherently and examined her finger nail.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Cornelius Fudge. . ."   
  
"Fudge? Oh Lord!!!" Lucius broke out in silent laughter that came out in wheezes while Richelle tried to explain.   
  
"He's terrible for our world!!! He has NO clue what he is doing! Sending people HERE with no trials," Lucius gave a small 'here, here'. "He has entrusted the Dementors! HE won't BELIEVE the fact that-"   
  
"I'm glad to see that I have loyal supporters. . ." Said an all too familiar voice.   
  
"Fudge," Lucius croaked weakly, "your supporters are nothing but fools. . ."   
  
Fudge glared at the blonde wizard, "mister Malfoy, so glad to see that you're fairing . . . well. . ."  
  
~Why hasn't he gone insane? How do they do this? First Black, now Malfoy~   
  
"Yes, but 'well' doesn't exactly do this hellhole justice, does it Fudge?"   
  
Fudge looked at Lucius with a very nasty grin on his face. "Well then you'll be glad to hear that you'll be getting out of here," he cleared his throat, "rather soon."   
  
Lucius said nothing though his heart had leapt a mile in his chest. He was being released . . . but this was too good to be true . . . Fudge would never let him out of Azkaban. The only way would be. . .   
  
"No!" Lucius pulled him self up with difficulty and swayed on his feet once the task was done. "You . . . you are going to execute me?"   
  
"Yes . . . in a fortnight Lucius Malfoy with be nothing but a memory. Ta."   
  
He walked away with a smug look on his face.   
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME FUDGE!!!!" Some of the prisoners tried to see what was happening. "FUDGE!!! YOU-YOU. . ." he started calling the Minister every name he could think of until Fudge was out of ear shot.   
  
Lucius raised his eyes to the ceiling and let out a scream of ire. He walked to the back of the cell and punched the stone wall with as much strength he could muster. He felt the bones break but he was blinded with rage. Soon his anger melted away and an unwavering sadness crept upon him.   
  
"Lucius . . . er. . ." She couldn't quite think of what to say to this stranger; after all, he was only just that . . . a stranger. "I'm sorry. . ." Richelle had only just met him but she really liked Lucius and she could stand to see him implemented.   
  
Lucius sank to his knees and looked at Richelle through tear sodden eyes. "I'm never going to see him again . . . never . . ." He fell to the floor in a dead faint; the lack of food had finally caught up with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Cold water entered Lucius's mouth and he gagged. He found his head was resting on something soft. He opened his eyes to see a pair a light blue ones gazing at him with concern. "Richelle. . .?"   
  
"Shh . . ." She placed the dirty goblet to his lips and the cool liquid fell down his throat. Lucius closed his eyes as she smoothed out his long tousled hair.   
  
~this is nice~ he thought fondly ~it feels . . . right~   
  
"H-how long have I been out?"   
  
"Three days," she said grimly. Lucius could tell the Dementors had started to get to her.   
  
"Thank you for tending to me. I . . ." He couldn't think of much more to say. This woman whom he barely knew cared enough to help him. "I am ever grateful."   
  
She smiled sadly. "I couldn't do anything about your hand . . . have no wand."   
  
"Oh. Well that was my fault any ways." He lifted his head from her thighs and held himself up with is good hand. She held the broken hand in her own.   
  
"Its badly busted you know. You must have been really mad."   
  
"Or strong. . ."   
  
Richelle smiled weakly and help him up so he could rest his back on the stone. "I really shouldn't have hit the wall with a closed fist. You know if I had SMACKED it my hand would have only stung for a moment . . ."   
  
Richelle just looked at him. "I think. . . I think I am going to get some rest. . . "   
  
"Wait! Uh . . . I just wanted to say thank you again and," he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
She stared at him for a moment then moved closer.   
  
~she's really too close . . . her head's an inch from mine~   
  
"Um." Lucius swallowed and breathed nervously.   
  
{You can't kiss her}   
  
Lucius started in surprise and banged his head with Richelle's.   
  
"OH GOD!! I-I am SO sorry!!!"   
  
Richelle rubbed her forehead vigorously giving Lucius a few dirty looks. "Malfoy!!" There was an urgent whisper at the cell entrance.   
  
Lucius looked around to see something in a black cloak. Hands rose up and removed the hood so a face with square glassed appeared. A black bun covered the top of the head.   
  
"MALFOY!" The whisper was more serious this time.   
  
"McGonagall?"   
  
"Professor McGonagall," she corrected, "and I'm here to get you out"  
  
************************************************************************ 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: I AM SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY THAT IT TOOK ME TWO BLOODY MONTHS TO UPDATE. Ugh this chapter has been hard to write. Loss of all inspiration that has ever been in my body. *sigh* but I am back now! Wahahahahahahahaha!! Sooo prepares for the longest chapter yet! CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a tension in the staff room that night. Barely anyone spoke and when they did it turned out in a feeble joke to lighten the mood. Any laughter sounded forced.  
  
The absence of Minerva McGonagall had caused this. Of course Dumbledore told them where and why she had gone, but the reason was what was unsettling.  
  
She had gone to rescue Lucius Malfoy from prison.  
  
Some thought it preposterous, a joke. . .  
  
But Dumbledore wouldn't joke, not about something as serious as this.  
  
The small professor Flitwick had quickly aired his concern that Lucius was a Death Eater and that he couldn't be trusted.  
  
"He's pure evil!!!" Flitwick had said, "Sided with You Know Who he has!!"  
  
The headmaster just insured them all that he knew what he was doing and that Mr. Malfoy deserved a second chance.  
  
Some teachers were quite vocal at this remark. Several "HA!!!"s and "You're CRAZY"s were heard but Dumbledore simply ignored them. Almost all professors had something to say.  
  
All but one. . .  
  
Severus Snape had remained quiet. He just stared at the table or at the wall. If truths be told, the potion master was consumed with guilt.  
  
He looked around the table at his colleagues, who were either still shaking their heads at Dumbledore or getting up to leave.  
  
At the far end of the table was Sybil Trelawny, a rarity to see her in the castle. Just as it was on the night, she had approached him.  
  
Since then he had played those words over and over again in his head.  
  
'"I was the one. . . . I was the one who told the Dark Lord that you had gone to work at Hogwarts."'  
  
Why had he not trusted Lucius from the beginning? He asked himself the same question every day and he could never find the right answer.  
  
Severus closed his eyes searching, yet again, for an answer. Jealousy?  
  
Severus looked back down at the table. Had he been jealous? It was quite probable. Lucius had had a beautiful wife, a huge sum of money, a Manor to rival Hogwarts, and Narcissa at the time had just announce to Lucius that he would be a father.  
  
And all Severus had was a small apartment in Knockturn alleys. But what did this have to do with not believing his only friend? Maybe he had been so consumed with jealously that he wanted Lucius too loose . . . something. . .  
  
~No~  
  
The ebony haired wizard yawned, stood up and headed for the door. He felt Trewlawny's eyes rake over his every movement. His dark eyes snapped over to her briefly. Relieved that she hadn't followed him, he sighed and relaxed a little. He still walked quickly, as was usual for him. All Severus wanted to do was get his mind of how the night was going to turn out.  
  
"Severus. . ."  
  
Snape turned sharply to find him facing the headmaster. "Headmaster."  
  
"Severus I have noticed over the past weeks you have been quite . . . edgy. . ." His dark eyes flashed slightly, but no emotion showed on his pale features. "I am fine."  
  
Unconvinced Dumbledore raised his white eyebrows, as if probing Severus for an answer.  
  
The younger wizard held his gaze and repeated, "I am fine, Headmaster."  
  
"Very well Severus," he placed a wrinkled hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Do not worry. Minerva will get him out." With that Dumbledore silently left Snape standing in the middle of the cold hallway.  
  
In truth Severus hadn't been worried about Lucius getting out. He knew what McGonagall was capable of. . .  
  
He was worried about how Lucius would react when he saw him again. Would Lucius be able to forgive him? Even as he asked himself the question, he felt his heart fall to his stomach. How could anyone forgive someone for something like that?  
  
He reached his office shortly. But instead of going in he stopped then turned around backtracking all the way to the entrance hall. Severus pushed open the doors and strolled onto the snowy grounds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're here to save me?" Whispered Lucius in disbelief. "Yes! Now be quiet and let me explain," McGonagall answered shortly. Richelle was now listening intently, even though it seemed as if McGonagall hadn't even noticed her.  
  
"All right, Malfoy, first I will transfigure you, into an animal of some sort, something small enough to fit through these bars, then I, being an Animagus will transform and we will escape."  
  
Lucius looked at her intently. "One thing. . ."  
  
McGonagall stared at Lucius crossly, "What Malfoy?" "You transform her too." Richelle looked shocked as Lucius pointed at her and said this.  
  
"Who IS she?"  
  
"It's not important," Lucius commented haughtily, "I owe her a favor, that's all."  
  
Richelle stood up and walked beside the blonde wizard. McGonagall looked thoroughly angered, and not the slight bit inclined to do what Lucius wanted.  
  
"If I go, she goes."  
  
McGonagall's face turned slightly red, and she pursed her lips. "Fine," she said shortly.  
  
Richelle smiled widely, even though she was being affected by the Dementors.  
  
"Enough chit chat. We must hurry," McGonagall said hastily. The older woman raised her wand and pointed it at Lucius. She then did a complicated wave.  
  
It was the most peculiar feeling Lucius had ever known. It felt as if his bones were melting then molding into another shape. The shrinking alarmed him as well as be begun to look up at the people that he once looked down at. Soon he felt hair sprouting from his body.  
  
Soon Lucius Malfoy was no more. In his place was now a Tonkinese cat.  
  
McGonagall repeated the complicated wand movement this time pointing at Richelle.  
  
The Lucius cat watched a Richelle's body shrunk and changed shape. She now was an Abyssinian.  
  
Now the older witch transformed into a tabby cat without as much as a glance at the others.  
  
She waved her tail as if to motion Lucius and Richelle forward. Together the three of them exited the cell and slinked past the soul sucking Dementors with ease.  
  
They wandered through many corridors, staying in the shadows just incase a prisoner happened to see them.  
  
The three were close to the exit when they saw Cornelius Fudge waltzing in. "Take me to Lucius Malfoy," he said to one of the Dementors. "I feel his execution is too far off. I think maybe today would be a fair time."  
  
Fudge looked down at the floor. He saw three cats skulking towards the door. One of them looked familiar. . . He racked his mind for a bit. "McGonagall . . ." He whispered to himself. Slowly he started to realize what was happening and cried, "ESCAPEES!!!!"  
  
Many Dementors looked--or turned there heads-- in the direction of Fudge. But since the creatures couldn't sense animal feelings they couldn't decipher where Lucius, Richelle, and McGonagall were.  
  
The three cats bolted as they when they heard Fudge's voice. When they reached the outside of the prison Lucius realized something. Azkaban prison was on an island. They would have to jump.  
  
Lucius started to fall behind, his weakened body finally catching up with the adrenaline that was pumping through him.  
  
Soon the edge of the land was visible and deep blue water splashed below. McGonagall jumped first, head long into the cold water. Richelle was next, followed by the lagging behind Lucius.  
  
The cold water was a shock on Lucius's cat body. Trying to swim with a cat body wasn't exactly simple. Lucius looked over to his right were McGonagall had already transformed into her human form. She treaded the water while pointing her wand at Lucius, she then waved it and Lucius was no longer a cat.  
  
Lucius coughed up water and then croaked, "Where's Richelle? " McGonagall looked around her and saw nothing. Horror struck Lucius like it had only perhaps once before. He whipped his golden head around frantically,  
  
looking for some sign of the furry female. Then Lucius dove into the freezing water.  
  
The Blonde wizard could barely see anything in his blurred vision in the depths. Frantic, he swam deeper, and deeper. At last, he saw a reddish blur, and without a second thought, he kicked hard and reached out for it.  
  
Lucius grabbed the cat and started swimming a fast as he could towards the surface. His lungs felt like they we going to explode, his head pounded. Lucius ignored his body's screams for air.  
  
Finally, as if it had been hours, Lucius broke the water's surface. The effort of treading water nearly stole all his strength as he tried to breathe again. He cast a hurried and desperate look at his witch companion, unable to find the air to speak, pleading silently for her to transform Richelle back. But McGonagall had already started, and within seconds Richelle had appeared.  
  
Lucius looked at the unconscious form in his arms. "R-R-Richelle," he stuttered, though whether from fear or cold, he couldn't decipher.  
  
"Malfoy, w-we ha-ve to g-g-get out of h-here," McGonagall gasped. The cold was getting to her too. "Do, you-you have e-e-enough s-strength t-t-to Apparate?"  
  
"M-Maybe, but for two. . ." He looked down at Richelle. Apparating was hard enough as it was but for two, and in his weakened state he doubted that he could even Apparate at all. His mouth dipped below the surface for a second, the weight of Richelle taking from his already lessened strength and making it difficult to stay afloat. "I-I-I'll try. . .W-where is the c- c-closest p-place that w-w-we c-can apparate t-t-too?"  
  
"H-hogsmeade," answered McGonagall after a moment of thought.  
  
Lucius nodded and watched as she disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
~All right. . . I can do this. . .~  
  
{Hah}  
  
Lucius blocked out the voice, needing his entire mind for this task.  
  
~I will do it. For me. . . for her~  
  
There was a crack and Lucius felt himself land on something hard and cold. He looked down and saw that Richelle was still lying unconscious in his arms. He placed the woman on her back on the ground.  
  
"Richelle? Richelle?" He shook her slightly. "Richelle?!?!" Lucius stared at her and then plugged her nose. He put his mouth to hers and blew.  
  
"Malfoy, this is hopeless! Can't you see that she's d--" McGonagall stopped and watched with awe when Richelle sat up and coughed spat out a large amount of water.  
  
The red head gasped for air. She then looked around in disbelief. "How did- what- who--"  
  
"Malfoy. . . saved your life. . ." McGonagall said with a look almost like Richelle's on her strict face.  
  
She spun her head around, her soaking wet hair plastered to her face. "Lucius. . . you- you saved me?" She looked over the worn wizard.  
  
He said nothing, just nodded. He was too tired now to say anything. He wanted to sleep. But there were other things he had to do, first. Other people he had to see....his son.  
  
"How did we get here?" Richelle changed her glance over to the older woman.  
  
"We -myself and Malfoy- apparated here. Malfoy, amazingly so, apparated both of you."  
  
Richelle stared at Lucius who was now trying to get to his feet. "How? You're so weak. . ."  
  
"It. . . Doesn't . . . matter how . . . it's done . . . isn't it," he answered shortly, his pride somewhat trampled by Richelle's statement.  
  
~Lets just go back to the school and stop blabbing on and on. ~  
  
Lucius looked over at the castle in the distance. "Should. . . we make. . . our way back?" He looked at McGonagall.  
  
"Oh. Yes, yes we should. . ."  
  
Snow started to fall from the dark sky.  
  
Lucius continued trying to stand up, but he was having trouble. His weakened body was finally done working and all his limbs seemed to give up. He collapsed onto the frozen ground. He then let out a sigh of frustration and swore under his breath. But he just lay there, in resigned and angry weariness. It felt good to lie down....  
  
But Richelle, who had gotten up easy went to got help Lucius to his feet. "Thanks," he said a little awkwardly.  
  
The three slowly made there way to the school, through the light dusting of snow falling upon the ground, chilling them no more than the excitement of the escape and biting ice of the water.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Severus stood watching for any sign am movement. He looked over at the road to Hogsmeade. He saw three figures stumbling towards him. Severus couldn't make up who they were, but he had a hunch...a hope, though the third person completely escaped his reckoning. He started walking swiftly towards them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucius tried hard not to fall asleep and keep walking. He looked forward. To his amazement he saw a dark figurer striding towards them. He tried to make out the face but the snow obscured his view.  
  
Soon the figurer was right in front of him. Anger boiled in his heart, yet he said or did nothing.  
  
"Severus," said Lucius through a clenched jaw, his voice rough and gasping in exhaustion.  
  
"Lucius, I'm glad to see that you're out!" started Severus brightly. He wanted to heal their broken friendship as soon as possible.  
  
"Like hell you are," spat Lucius angrily, a spark in his eyes.  
  
Severus looked down at the snow covered ground.  
  
"I have no time to talk to you. Right now I want to see Draco. We'll talk later," he promised gravely.  
  
Richelle and Lucius walked forward, while McGonagall walked behind with Snape.  
  
"Well this is going to be hard," commented Severus.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Shaking his head Severus simply said: "Nothing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The warmth of the Entrance hall greeted them first. Lucius was grateful to see light again, being in the dark for three weeks had been horrible.  
  
He looked around to see the hall covered in Christmas decorations. "Is it Christmas?"  
  
"Christmas Eve," answered a warm, friendly voice. Lucius looked over at the staircase to see Dumbledore walking down them, that ever-present smile on his ancient face.  
  
Lucius felt a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
{Why are you smiling? You hate this man!}  
  
"You did this?" Lucius asked in wonder and gratitude.  
  
"If by did this, you mean planned your rescue then I would have to say yes." He smiled at Lucius "But not without the help of Minerva."  
  
Lucius found himself doing something he thought he would never do in his life. He stepped clumsily forward and hugged Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore seemed surprised at first, but he soon returned the embrace as if Lucius was a long lost son. And then to the disbelief of everyone Lucius cried. He didn't care anymore, all he wanted now was to cry.  
  
Everyone stared as Lucius broke down, letting all his emotions flow into Dumbledore's robes.  
  
"Severus," said Dumbledore over Lucius' shoulder. "Could you fetch young Mr. Malfoy? I know it's late but I am sure he will understand when he is down here." Severus nodded and quickly headed to the Slytherin Dormitories.  
  
Richelle stood and watched looking very uncomfortable. She had no idea what was happening and why it was. She didn't understand. . . Seeing someone break down like that was strange. She could tell that Lucius had been through a lot. "Now, Lucius come on calm yourself." Dumbledore pulled away from the sobbing wizard. Lucius just stood there, now fully aware that everyone was watching him. "I-I am sorry," he said in a small voice.  
  
"No-no its alright Lucius, you have been through a lot." Dumbledore looked over to Richelle. "Now, who might you be?"  
  
"Oh, me? I'm Richelle." She shifted nervously.  
  
"I don't remember you from Hogwarts. . . did you go to. . .?"  
  
"Durmstrang." McGonagall shot her an icy look." But I am not like that. . ."  
  
There was the sound of food steps. Everyone turned to see Severus and Draco walking towards them. The boy still hadn't noticed his father as her was furiously rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Lucius stared for a moment and then said, "Draco. . ."  
  
Draco quickly looked at his father. He stopped walking and stood where he was.  
  
"Maybe we should leave these two to talk on there own." Dumbledore motioned everyone to leave.  
  
Severus and McGonagall went their separate ways and Dumbledore stared heading back up the stairs.  
  
"Er. . ." Richelle looked around, she had no where to go. The head master looked at her and then said, "Come, I am sure we can find you a place to sleep in this castle."  
  
Richelle looked a little hesitant but then she followed Dumbledore up the wide stair case.  
  
Lucius stood there looking at his awe struck son.  
  
"Father?" Draco looked as if he could break into tears at any moment. He walked forward and embraced his father.  
  
"Oh, Draco I'm sorry for every thing. . . Whatever I may have said or done to you I'm so sorry......"  
  
"Its alright Dad, I'm just glad that you're here again."  
  
"Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
k yeah a Tonkinese cat is like, well a platinum blonde cat and an Abyssinian is a cat with a reddish coat. So yea that I why I picked those two.  
  
I promise u that I will never wait that long to do a chapter again. 


End file.
